Wrecks and Remembering
by middlechild3
Summary: Austin and Ally's final tragic romance. One-shot. Rated T.


**Hey guys! This is my one-shot I was telling you guys about in my most recent chapter of 'Madness'. Here's 'Wrecks and Remembering'. Warning, this will be a tear jerker.**

**I own no references used.**

* * *

"Austin, slow down!" Ally exclaimed as they sped down the freeway.

"No, I like going this fast!" Austin says, "Wooo hooo!"

Ally knew that this had been a bad idea all along. Why she had agreed to it, she had no idea. Austin had recently gotten his motorcycle license and got himself a big black motorcycle, and it was a beauty. He'd had it for quite some time now, but Ally had never been on it with him. So of course, he _had _to get her on it at least once. His songwriter wasn't much for adventure, unless of course it was a _book _about adventure; so Austin took it upon himself to persuade the petite girl onto the bike with him. It took quite a bit of persuasion, but he eventually did get her on it. He _may _have told a tiny little fib by telling Ally they were just going down the block, and now they were speeding past almost every car on the free way.

Though, this wasn't Austin's intention. He actually had _planned _on just going around the block once or twice on the bike with Ally. Ally had never been on a motorcycle before, and Austin was often able to respect Ally's fears toward this sort of thing. But then...something happened...And right now, Austin was just trying to figure out how to stop it without Ally finding out. One, because he didn't want her to get hurt. Two, because Austin was willing to do everything he could to avoid hearing the words 'I told you so'.

The more he tried, the more serious Austin realized that this situation was getting. The bike kept getting faster and faster, and Ally didn't even have a helmet on because, again, they thought they were just going around the block. Ally was getting more and more scared, and Austin could tell. He was just trying to play it cool for his girlfriend.

Yes, his girlfriend. Austin and Ally had gotten back together on their Junior prom night. And since then, everything had just been...better.

It was getting worse.

"Austin, watch where you're going!" Ally shouted as they almost got hit by a car.

"Relax! I've got this completely under control, baby."

"I really don't think you do!"

Austin would have to think fast. God, if only he had listened when Ally had said she didn't want to ride with him. Then it just would have been _him _in this situation, and Ally would have been perfectly safe and happy at home...Austin knew what he would have to do. It was the only way...But then Austin started to think: this could kill him. This literally _could _kill him. Was he willing to give his life for the girl behind him, holding onto him as tight as she could because of how terrified she was? Was he really willing to give it all away? His friends, his family, his music career? Everything he had ever wanted, needed, and dreamed of in life...for _her_?

Yes.

He was. Austin had already had everything he could ever want in life. He got to sing in front of huge audiences, he got to go on tour, he got to make an album with Starr records, and he got to meet so many different starts and celebrities. He'd been to and performed at award ceremonies, charity events, and live television. He had awesome friends who would probably respect the decision he was about to make, despite the impact it would have on _their _lives. He had an amazing family that had raised him to think this way; to think that what he was about to do, was the right thing to do.

But that's just it, isn't it? What _is _Austin about to do?

Austin tried one more time. He pressed his foot down on the break, hoping that the bike would stop. Instead, the bike kept speeding down the road, like nothing had happened. The breaks on Austin's motorcycle had gone out. His heart dropped to his stomach at the realization.

_"Austin, what if we crash?" Ally had asked when he showed up at her house with a motorcycle._

_"Ally, you'll be fine. We'll just go around the block once or twice. Trust me, it's fun." Austin had told her._

Those words, 'what if we crash' rang over and over again in Austin's head like a broken record, like a song on repeat. Austin took a deep breath, then spoke up.

"Hey, babe?"

"Yeah?"

"My helmet's bothering me. Can you take it off and put it on you?" Austin asks.

Ally took a deep breath, not wanting to let go of Austin at any cost at this point. But she slowly moved her hands up to Austin's head and removed the bike helmet. She quickly put it on herself before wrapping her arms around Austin's torso and holding on for dear life at this point; as if she hadn't been before.

"Better?" Ally asks over the roar of the bike's engine and the wind blowing past them.

"Yeah, thanks." Austin says in return.

Austin looked to see how much gas there was left in the bike. Maybe the bike would run out of gas before anything too bad happened, and Austin could figure out how to stop it.

Except the tank was nearly full.

Someone would hit them before the gas ran out.

Austin took another breath, breathing in the fresh Florida air for what may be his last time. Who knows, maybe he'd live through this. But for now, it was about making sure that the girl behind him lived through this._  
_

"Ally...You know I love you, right?" Austin asks.

Ally was taken slightly aback, "What?" She asks.

"You know I love you, right?" Austin repeats, this time with more urgency in his voice.

"Austin, of course I do. I love you too." Ally says.

"Ally, I want you to listen to me very carefully." Austin says, "I have to crash the bike."

"What?!"

"My breaks went out! They've _been _out! That's why I had you put my helmet on yourself."

"Austin!" Ally exclaims.

"Ally, it's gonna be okay. I love you, okay?"

Ally then started to cry, "No! Austin! Please don't crash! The bike will run out of gas soon we'll be okay!"

"Ally, my tank is barely below full!" Austin exclaims, "Someone is _going _to hit us before the bike runs out of gas! If I can just get us _off _the road -"

"No! Austin, we've been fine up until now! Please, just wait it out!" Ally begs.

Austin thinks for a minute, "Call 911." He says, "Get my phone out of my jacket pocket. Put it on speaker, and let _me _do the talking. I don't want you taking off that helmet at _any _cost, do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"Good. I love you. Now get my phone." Austin says.

Ally reaches over and unzips Austin's jacket pocket as they continue to speed past cars, buses, and taxis. With one hand, Ally continued to hold onto Austin. With the other, she fumbled with the phone, trying to get to where she needed to go. Finally, she dialed the three numbers and put the phone on speaker.

_"911, what is your emergency?" _A male voice asks over the line. It was barely audible over the roar of the bike and the honking horns of the cars that past them.

"Please help us! My motorcycle's breaks went out and I can't stop!" Austin exclaims, "I've got my girlfriend with me, please we need help!"

Austin gives the best description of their location as he can when the operator asks, and he also describes his and Ally's appearances along with the bike's.

"I have to crash the bike!" Austin exclaims.

"Austin, no!"

_"Sir, I'm afraid that you are indeed going to have to crash in order for us to get to you."_ The operator says.

"Then that's exactly what I'll do."

"Austin, please!"

"Tell the paramedics to get to my girlfriend _first_. She is _all _that matters right now." Austin says to the phone.

_"I'll do my best, sir. I'll stay on the line with you until the police find you."_

"Ally, Ally, listen baby." Austin says to his sobbing girlfriend, "I love you."

Ally chokes on her sobs, "I love you too." She manages to get out.

Austin looked over and saw that on the other side of the road there was a grassy area that he could crash the bike in, and hopefully it wouldn't cause too much damage. He would have to get over three lanes to get to it though. He continued to talk to Ally. He also took his cell phone from her, and appeared to be typing something...

"Ally, I want you to listen to me, okay?" Austin starts, "We're gonna get through this, okay? We'll walk away with a few scratches, then tomorrow we go right back to school. We'll graduate together, we'll do our music together, and then we'll run away. Together, just you and me. We'll run away and get married and have as many babies as you want, okay? We'll be happy together, I promise, okay? We just have to get through this, Ally; you have to trust me." He says, getting over two lanes. One more and he'd be able to do what he needed to do.

"We'll have forever together." He says, lying through his teeth.

He was about to turn into the last lane.

"Close your eyes, Ally." Austin says.

Ally does as told.

"I love you." Austin continues.

"I love you too." Ally says.

Austin turned...just as a semi was coming up behind them in that lane.

Before anyone could comprehend what was going on, they were sent flying across the road. The bike spiraled out of control, crashing into cars which resulted in _them _spiraling out of control and hitting _other _cars. The semi that had hit them crashed too, it's contents spilling out all over the road. There was glass, there was blood, there were screams. Everything went every where. It was pure and utter chaos.

Searing pain shot through Ally as she landed on the concrete ground. The air was taken completely out of her lungs, and the only thing she could hear was a high-pitched ringing sound. Her legs felt weird (she would later find out that her left leg was dislocated at the hip). She lay flat on her back as everything unfolded. The most excruciating pain that Ally had ever felt in her entire life shot through her _other _leg as something big, sharp, and heavy landed on it. Ally let out a scream of pain and pure terror.

Ally moved her arms. She could still move her arms, but barely. She moved them up, and removed the helmet on her head. She through it somewhere, then squinted as the sunlight hit her face. She continued to cry in pain, then looked around, trying to find Austin.

She did.

Though she immediately wished she hadn't.

She could barely even recognize him, but she knew it was him because of his high tops...His blonde hair wasn't even blonde anymore. It was covered in dirt, rocks...and red, thick, sticky blood. He wasn't moving at all.

"AUSTIN!" Ally screams at the top of her lungs, before sputtering out in a coughing fit, tears running down her face. She tried to crawl over to him, but felt severe pain when she tried; her right leg was under a car, and her left leg didn't even look right.

"Austin..." Ally chokes before she lays back down on the ground, weak. The last thing she heard before she blacked out was the sound of sirens and helicopter propellers in the air.

* * *

Ally opened her eyes, then immediately shut them as the light hit them. It took her a minute or so, but she was eventually able to get them open and look at her surroundings. She instantly knew where she was - a hospital.

She then began to remember everything. She breaks, the crash, the aftermath...Austin...

Ally looked down at herself. Her left arm was in a sling, and her right hand had a bright pink cast on it. She had bandages and wraps all around her, a brace on her left side keeping her leg in, but what she saw on her right leg was what made her break.

On her right leg, from the knee down, there was nothing. They must have had to remove her leg after what that car did to it...or maybe the car did the removing itself.

A doctor then walks in and smiles, "Allyson, you're awake. How do you feel?"

Ally figured she would be in a bit more pain. She then noticed there was a morphine drip hooked to her right arm. She then noticed the oxygen tubes in her nose, and everything else connected to her.

"Weird..." Ally says.

"That's to be expected." The doctor says, "I'm Dr. Lawrence. I've been taking care of you these past couple days."

"_Days_?" Ally asks.

He nods, "You have many broken bones, as you can probably tell. We had to do some facial reconstruction surgery, and I'm sure you've noticed your leg..."

Ally nods, "I have." She chokes out.

"I'm very sorry, Ms. Dawson...One of your lungs collapsed, and we had to do surgery on that as well. Luckily, we had a donor..."

It takes Ally a moment to process what Dr. Lawrence had just told her. Her eyes widened and more tears formed.

"No..." She says, "No, Austin, he can't. He can't be..."

Dr. Lawrence takes a breath, "I'm afraid so, Ms. Dawson." He says, "But when the paramedics found him, his lungs were in almost perfect condition. That young man has saved your life in more ways than one."

Ally sat there, tears running down her face as the realization finally let itself sink in.

Austin was dead.

* * *

The next day, Ally was given her phone. The first thing she was a text message.

From Austin.

Ally was confused, but she then remembered seeing Austin type something on his phone before the crash, as they were still speeding down the road.

Ally opened her phone and looked at the message.

_You told me so :)_

And the tears started again.

* * *

Ally walked into Austin's funeral with crutches, and a mechanical right leg. She was still learning how to use it though, so she needed the crutches for balance.

It was a closed casket. Austin had been so battered and beaten...makeup couldn't cover it.

Austin was to be cremated and his ashes were to be given to his parents. However, there was also going to be a memorial headstone in the local cemetery. There would just be nothing buried underneath.

Trish helped Ally through a lot of her mental and physical therapy, and Dez was always there whenever Ally needed a laugh. It certainly helped Ally get through the pain.

They graduated without him. They moved on without him.

Ally was never able to visit Austin's headstone, because it was just too painful. She never even _heard _from Mike and Mimi again. Actually, she believed they moved...

When Ally was getting ready to move into her own place, she found an old box of things and found something that used to be really special to Austin...He should have it.

When his 19th birthday came along, Ally went to the cemetery to visit Austin's headstone, even though he himself wasn't buried underneath it. Ally was nervous, but began to talk. She talked for what seemed like hours before she finally remembered why she came here in the first place.

"I got you a present." Ally says in the middle of her 'conversation'. She had her hands behind her back. There were already lots of flowers, stuffed animals, pictures, candles, etc. on the headstone; likely from fans. Ally removed her hands from behind her back to reveal Dougie the Dolphin.

"See? I remembered." Ally says, setting the stuffed dolphin on the ground next to the headstone.

"So...I have a new leg now." Ally says, "It was pretty tricky at first, but I think I've got the hang of it now." She says, "Dez is putting together another 'rockumentary' to memorialize you. He's filmed a lot of stuff in our lives. I thought it was sweet of him to do. He still directs me, but he probably won't for long. He just got accepted into the Miami Film Academy; full scholarship. Who would have though, huh? Dez, a scholarship." Ally says, "Trish is going to the Chicago art institute for fashion, and me...I'm going to M.U.N.Y. I'm going to take a break from Ramone Records for a while, and...see where the world takes me...I know you and I never officially broke up, but...I have a boyfriend now...Everyone keeps telling me that that's what you would have wanted, for me to move on...I'll just have to hope that that's true. I kept your text message. The one you sent to me before...before the crash...I never had the heart to delete it. I never deleted any of your voicemails either..."

There's a pause.

"I love you." Ally says, "You saved my life, Austin...And I'm so sorry that..." She can't even finish her sentence.

"I'm sorry, I have to go before I ruin this entire thing...I'll see you again though." Ally says before she starts to walk away.

But she stops. She doesn't turn around all the way, but she does look over her shoulder before saying one last thing.

"I'll always remember you, Austin Moon."


End file.
